


First Time

by HonkBeep



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Trust, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkBeep/pseuds/HonkBeep
Summary: “ ‘Are you sure you want this?” Zuko whispered. His usually harsh voice was so soft and gentle. His breathiness was really bringing out the rasp, and he was being so attentive and caring, it was like he was a whole other person. He caressed her hair and looked deep in her eyes with such intensity that she could not look away.”Zuko takes Katara’s virginity. This is literally just porn no plot or anything but they have feelings so if you are a sucker for that kind of stuff here u go
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 46





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just porn. im a phat virgin so sorry if anything is inaccurate 
> 
> as is the case for all my fics i just shat this out in my notes app and am posting it with no edits or anything so i wont be taking criticism but you know what it was fun to write so maybe it will be fun to read thats the hope anyways

“Are you sure you want this?” Zuko whispered. His usually harsh voice was so soft and gentle. His breathiness was really bringing out the rasp, and he was being so attentive and caring, it was like he was a whole other person. He caressed her hair and looked deep in her eyes with such intensity that she could not look away. 

“Yes!” Katara keened as she grabbed at him. “Fuck, Zuko, please.” He ducked down and nuzzled at the crook of her shoulder. He kissed her neck and she arched up to meet him, reveling in the feel of his mouth on her. He leaned a little heavier over her and got closer, and she felt her core clench. His heat over her, his breath on her skin, she wanted him so bad. 

“Have you ever done this before?” He whispered tenderly in her ear. God, that intense look in his eyes was going to drive her crazy, but she managed to shake her head. “No,” She whispered, and looked up at him with big eyes. “Have you?” Zuko ground up against her leg and grimaced in pleasure. “Yeah,” He choked out. “Once.” 

She felt him stiffening inside his trousers, and despite how badly she wanted him, she felt a little pool of nervousness in her stomach. “In the Fire Nation?” She asked. “Yeah.” He was focused more on his hardening dick but he answered her questions through his pleasure. Katara carded her hands through his hair and he looked back up at her, that deep, passionate look in his eyes getting stronger and stronger. Fuck. “Was it her first time too?” She asked. 

Zuko thought back to his first sexual experience. Mai had been so tight, she’d actually looked vulnerable. He remembered what her voice sounded like as she yelled, “Fuck! Zuko! Go slower, it hurts.” It had been so hard for him to be slow and gentle when he wanted to plunge into her so bad, but he had restrained himself. She had felt so good, his cock twitched just remembering it. 

“Yeah,” he answered Katara, trailing his hands down her sides. “Did it hurt her?” She asked. She wanted it either way, but she just wanted to know. “A little,” He grunted, continuing to rub himself on her. Zuko felt bad thinking about how Mai had cried out in pain when she felt him enter her. He didn’t want to hurt her, Mai or Katara, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Do you still want to?” He asked attentively. “Yes,” Katara said breathily, “Just... go slow.” Zuko bowed his head so his forehead was resting on her breast bone and he began kissing in between her breasts. He turned his head upward slightly until he was looking up at her with his mouth on her body. “I will,” He promised, before returning to lavishing kisses across her chest. 

He assaulted her breasts with kisses, taking one nipple in his mouth and the other in his hand. Then he switched and blew cold air onto the wet skin, getting her nipples to harden and stick out for him. He smirked as he looked down at his handiwork, gently flicking one of them. 

Katara dug her nails into his back, making him look up at her. “Ugh, just fuck me, Zuko!” She cried, and he chuckled. Katara didn’t think she’d ever heard him laugh before, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. She fell even more in love with him if that was possible and he pulled up so he was face to face with her again. He smiled down at her and traced her hair, and he looked so soft and kind and loving. Katara wished she could keep him like this forever. He looked so nice when he smiled, and he had such beautiful eyes. 

He kissed her deeply and then sat up so he was standing on his knees, giving Katara a perfect view of his perfect body as he pulled down his trousers and whipped out his hard cock, giving it a few pumps before bending back down over Katara. “Are you ready?” He whispered excitedly, still smiling. Katara wasn’t going to lie, she was slightly intimidated by his size, but she was embarrassed to show it. “Yeah,” She breathed. “Just... go slow. Please.” 

“Of course I will,” Zuko whispered into her ear before licking at it. He supported his body with one hand, and grasped himself with the other, giving himself a few pumps. He looked down so he could see what he was doing and slowly guided his dick until it was pressing slightly against her entrance. He teased her slit a few times with his head before very gently and very carefully pushing in. 

Katara whimpered, even though it was just the tip and Zuko looked back up at her, his eyes concerned. “Keep going...” She whined, “It feels good.” Zuko breathed out and pressed himself into her a little more, waiting for her body to adjust to him. She was so wet... maybe it was a waterbender thing. 

Zuko grunted in pleasure as he gently eased himself into her and felt her body clench around him.

Finally, he bottomed out. He let out a little exhale and looked at Katara attentively. “You ready?” He asked. “Yeah,” She breathed, reaching up and caressing his face. Carefully, he pulled out a little bit, and then pushed back in in a shallow thrust. Katara whimpered, but she did not tell him to stop. God, she felt so perfect. She gripped him so tightly, she was so wet, she was so fucking perfect... Zuko couldn’t think of any better feeling in the world. Or much at all right now, as his shallow thrusts slowly picked up speed and power, and the perfect, beautiful waterbender underneath him moaned in pleasure. 

It did hurt a little bit for Katara, especially when he first entered her, but once he pushed past the initial resistance, it just felt good. She couldn’t control her noises as he began to fuck her harder, deeper, plunging his head down into the crook of her shoulder and leaving sloppy, messy, kisses and love bites all over her neck and collarbone. 

Her pussy clenched around him when she heard him moan, which made him moan again, louder, and made her pussy clench again, tighter. “Fuck!” He cried out in an embarrassingly high pitched voice, and Katara keened in response. His breathing was getting heavier as their love making became more intense, and he could feel his balls start to rise. 

Katara felt him double down in his efforts to fuck her, thrusting in and out of her like a piston. Both of them began to develop thin layers of sweat that made their skin stick to each other, and their bodies became flushed with blood. Katara’s skin was too dark to see much of the rosy coloration, but she had a perfect view of Zuko’s ivory body turning pink as he fucked her. He looked so masculine there above her, his face gritted in pleasure, his tinted flesh barely able to contain his bulging muscles. 

He was somehow able to be so dominant and aggressive without being too rough or hurting her. Katara whimpered as he began to hit just the right spot inside her, and she reached down and began touching her clit as he fucked her. Fuck, now she was close, so close. “Zuko!” She cried. “Zuko, I’m gonna—“ But he reached his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him, off the floor slightly, her body resting on his forearms instead of the ground. He pulled her up towards him, pressed his forehead against hers, and stared at her with such intensity as she came that she felt like she was gonna do it again, just out of the sheer arousal of that moment. 

As he felt Katara clenching around him in orgasm, Zuko knew he wasn’t far behind her. His balls drew up tight to his body and he fucked her harder than ever, wanting to bring her pleasure through the aftershocks of her orgasm even though he was ready to burst. As soon as she began to settle down, he grasped at her. “Where do you want me?” He grunted breathlessly. “Not inside,” She answered, and that was all it took, for Zuko was about to explode. 

He quickly pulled out and jacked himself furiously for a split second before nutting all over her stomach. The masculine grunts and moans and noises he made almost did it for Katara again, and seeing him so overwrought with pleasure was the most erotic sight in the world. As he slowly came down from his high, he leaned back over Katara and gave her a tender but deep kiss on the lips. He reached up and cradled her head in his loving arms, looking down at her with the softest eyes she had ever seen. 

“Did you like that?” He asked attentively, and Katara reached up and threw her arms over his shoulders. “More than anything in the world.” 


End file.
